Addicted
by Couture Girl
Summary: Sometimes she wanted out. But every time she saw those emerald eyes of his looking her way, knowing that he could undress her with those pianist fingers of his, she couldn't leave him.


**AN: This is a Thuna one-shot, that I wrote with Violet Scarlet Lily and Yellowtail555. Over in HPFC. I hope you like it. And go check out their profiles, or mine, and our community, we have a lot of one-shots and a story that we wrote together. :)**

* * *

She was shaking.

She couldn't stop.

It was mind-blowing.

Theodore made her feel addicted. That she couldn't stop. She wanted more and more, and only he had what she wanted.

The little friends Luna made abandoned her for being with him. But she didn't care – as long as Theodore was at her side, she could live with it.

Sometimes she wanted out. But every time she saw those emerald eyes of his looking her way, knowing that he could undress her with those pianist fingers of his, she couldn't leave him.

Leaving would be losing what she NEEDED – him.

And all the time, she knew he didn't need her - he didn't need anyone.

She was a toy - a diversion. Nothing more.

But he would always be everything to her.

He was her air.

She accepted that he was his toy. She was alone so often. It was a miracle that she was here with him.

He understood her, even though he'd leave her for that wretched Greengrass. But he would always come back to her.

And she relished it. She would never get mad when he left.

He was her drug. She now understood those muggles.

How addicting it was to be Theodore's.

It was dark, forbidding, passionate hate and lust.

All at once.

Luna was used to danger; her father and her had faced it time and time again but it was all okay, because she had been with someone she loved.

And now, she was with Theo. Some people thought her silly or foolish but she should have been a Gryffindor because she was brave, she could be courageous. And she would stick up for him even when she was kicked to the side for his newest girlfriend.

But he didn't love them like he loved her. She was the one he wanted.

Forever.

Ever since she had shown up in his life with those dreamy blue eyes of hers, Theodore had felt he was alive. On fire. Not even the torturing and killing he did for his Lord made him feel like this. Not even the way he took Daphne. No.

Luna made him feel different. And he loved different.

He was obsessed with her. Her blonde almost white straggly long hair that he could lose his fingers in while he kissed her, those ocean blue eyes that made him drown while he was making her his, that innocent almost childish laugh she made when they were together...it made him burn inside. And it was marvelous. He wanted to bury himself inside her forever.

Because being with Luna, not Loony, Luna – it was euphoria. So passionate that he'd kill without a thought if they took her away from him.

And she would giggle up at him, oblivious to the way she made him feel and she'd lean against him and tell him how others made her feel when they teased her and called her names.

And he'd vow to get them back but she'd bat her perfect eyelids at him and beg him not to hurt them because even if they were tormenting her, Luna had that almost childish sense of rightness. And it made him want to scream because he wanted to protect her but she had grown up long before him and wouldn't stand for his behavior.

But at the end of the night, it would be him she'd run to and he'd swoop her up and kiss her, wanting the moment to last forever.

She was his escort to parties and even though she refused to drink, she'd always get giddy with excitement by the end.

And yet, he almost lost her. Who knew that Daphne would make her so sad, almost pushing her to cry which was one thing she'd never do. Ever...

Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces as she witnessed Daphne kissing Theodore with so much raw passion that night at the Halloween Ball.

It broke her how he responded to her. He never responded that way with Luna. And she envied Daphne. For the first time in her life she envied someone else.

Luna could hear his moans and groans. Tears were coming out of her eyes. It hurt to cry. She felt no air coming in. Luna felt that she was going to faint from this pain.

And then the worst happened.

"Make me yours again, Theodore," that sultry voice said, making him groan louder, making him hold Daphne's curvy well-defined body into his. He was saying yes. And in that moment Luna felt like she had died.

She lost herself, let him control her and she'd never done that before. She couldn't stand it because she knew that trusting people meant getting your heart broken eventually.

Luna Lovegood was no idiot. That's why she was a Ravenclaw – she knew to trust her head, not her heart. But she was already gone and Daphne had snapped her last restraint and so she gave herself up.

And she's back with him now and he won't take advantage of her, will he? It was a foolish mistake, a spur of the moment decision. And she regrets it with every breath she takes but what's done is done.

A part of her is gone now and she doesn't know if that's good or bad but Theodore is now in control of that little bit and while it's almost like torture and – she would never admit this – she likes having someone to lean on, someone to make the choices.

And she's the first Ravenclaw to admit it. Losing control is extraordinary. You don't have to think; there's no pressure.

But she feels like a toy, a zombie.

She isn't herself. Every second she spends with him, she is turning into a ghost, hiding inside her head, making up creatures, saying that Nargles are in her brain – all while he makes love to her.

And then it's too late. She isn't there. She's physically with him but her soul, the one that made Theodore fall in love with her, isn't there.

But he doesn't care or realize it, because without her he loses control.

She's his only weakness.

That's what they have in common. Both are each other's weakness and strength. If they are separated for a simple second, if they aren't touching, feeling, breathing each other, both feel dead.

He feels dead, and cold.

And that feeling is the most horrible thing he has ever felt in his life. It hurts. More than the horrid death of his lovely mother.

Without Luna, he is nonexistent.

Without Theodore, she is absent.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Expect more...**


End file.
